Billed caps of all types such as baseball caps, golf caps, and sun caps are widely used by children and adults. The vast majority of caps have a front portion or face that is slightly less than upright or perpendicular to the bill. As a result of extended use and construction materials, the front face of the cap loses its upright shape. Conventional inserts have been developed in an attempt to solve this problem. Such conventional inserts are not without their drawbacks. By way of example only, conventional inserts do not maintain the proper shape of the cap; tend to slip or move during use of the cap; and do not provide adequate ventilation.